


Punishment

by DarkspawnHorror



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ears, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkspawnHorror/pseuds/DarkspawnHorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Newt steals Kaiju parts from Hannibal. Hannibal catches him and punishes him with sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A gravely voice echoed through the hall. Newt stumbled, nearly dropping the large jar in his arms, but caught it at the last second.

"I. . . I," Newt turned to face the accuser and nearly dropped the jar again. "You're dead! I saw-"

"I am very much alive, and you are very damn much stealing from me," Hannibal growled, taking slow steps towards Newt, the sound echoing through the hall. Newt mentally noted that he still had Hannibal's shoe- not like he'd really be able to give it back now. 

Hannibal carefully removed the jar from (the now shaking) Newt's arms and placed it gently on the only upright table. The city was still recovering from the recent attacks. Much of the Bone Slums were in ruin- the only reason Newt had came was to salvage what he could from the certain rubble.

Almost the instant the jar was on the table, Hannibal was on him, a large hand around Newt's throat. "So you thought that 'cuz I'm dead, you can just waltz in and take my shit?" Hannibal was practically spitting in his face, tightening his grip as he continued.

Newt whined and gasped, opening his mouth with no sound. Hannibal dropped him- wait, when did his feet get off the floor? - and waited.

"I . . . I figured there would be no one here," Newt finally choked out between heaving breaths.

Hannibal let out a dark laugh. "So you come when you're sure there ain't gonna be anyone to stop you. Still sounds like a god damn thief to me!"

"I thought you were dead! I thought everyone was dead!" Newt protested. He felt Hannibal's hand on him again and instinctively flinched and tried to pull away. Hannibal was stronger and pulled him to his feet easily.

"If you had known I was alive," Hannibal started, now holding Newt's chin in one huge hand so he was looking up at him, "If you knew my whole fucking team is still out there playing clean up and salvaging what we can of the last fucking Kaiju, would you have even asked? Or would you have just barged in here in the dead of night to steal my shit?"

"I would have asked! I would have asked!" Newt insisted, trying to wiggle out of Hannibal's grip. "I would have offered whatever I could in exchange, tried to pay-"

"So what are you going to offer me now?" Hannibal smiled, gold shining in the dim room.

"I don't have any money with me, dude, but I can see if the Marshall-"

"No, kid, this is between you and me, not the Marshall," Hannibal hissed. He leaned in closer, and Newt shivered as he felt the other man's breath in his ear. "I can think of a few ways you can pay me," The gangster said rubbing his other hand down to grip Newt's hip. "You in?"

"You. . . Ah, you want me to-" Newt stuttered. "You want to-"

"I want to shove my cock so far up your tight little ass you can taste it," Hannibal growled before running his tongue over the shell of Newt's ear. He moved the hand on Newt's hip to cup the hardening package between the scientist's legs. "Seems like you're into it," Hannibal mused, rubbing a palm over his length through his (now far too tight) jeans.

Newt moaned and shivered, arching his back for more pressure on his groin. "I. . . Yeah, yeah," he babbled.

Hannibal pulled away and Newt let out a whine while the gangster chuckled. "Follow me, kid. We're not doing this here."

Newt zoned out for a moment, hurrying to Hannibal's side when he snapped out. The other man let out a snort before putting an arm around his shoulders and leading the scientist to the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, Hannibal moved his hand down to fondle Newt's ass, caressing and kneading.

"You're such a filthy boy, aren't you, kid?" Hannibal chuckled when Newt leaned into him, feeling the smaller man's hardness against his leg.

Newt moaned, and unsure if out was alright to wrap his arms around the gangster, merely rested his hands on his shoulder and chest, fingers soon clutching the fabric there. "I- I'm surprised all this is still. . . Operable," Newt said, trying to fill the silence.

Hannibal only grunted in acknowledgment, cupping Newt's rear in one hand while the other snaked its way into the hair at Newt's neck, pulling it back to expose his neck. Hannibal quickly bent down to bite at the flesh as the elevator lurched to a stop.

Newt let out a low whine when Hannibal stopped, letting the other man lead him through the elaborately decorated hall. Newt, being Newt, again tried to fill the silence, commenting on the various decor. "Dude, I really like your style. Is that gold? Real gold inlay on the wall! Oh my God! Is that table made of Kaiju bone? Where do you even find someone to carve-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Hannibal asked, pressing his hand to the electronic pad before the door st the fast end of the hall. The door hissed before it opened on its own.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this place is just really cool, you know? So many interesting things and- oh my God is this your bedroom?" Newt said the last word as if the entire concept was absurd. The room was decked out much like the rest of the facility: rich reds, golds, with expensive looking trinkets. The furniture was all bone and gold, and Newt wondered if some of the gold wasn't just gold plated bone. The bed could easily lay eight people side by side and be comfortable. One wall was nothing but an assortment of blades, another various firing weapons. Hannibal was a collector. There was everything ranging from Roman times to current- most looked like it should have been in a museum. Immediately, Newt began firing questions, excitedly looking over the weaponry.

Hannibal closed the door loudly. "Listen, kid, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to have to give you something else for your mouth to do."

Newt's jaw snapped shut and he nervously padded back over to the gangster's side. "I'm sorry, dude, sorry. You have- its just so cool!"

Hannibal laughed. "You'll be able to look it over another time. For now, I think some punishment is in order."

"P--punishment?" Newt stuttered. "I thought-"

Hannibal soon had his hand wrapping around Newt's neck once more. "You think I'd let you try to steal from me and fucking get away with it?" Hannibal asked, quietly whispering in his ear as he worked open Newt's black skinnys. Hannibal held him from behind, one hand around his throat, the other working his pants down.

Newt squirmed and whined when his hand slid over his erection. "What are you- please," he whimpered when the hand closed around him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Anything I want," Hannibal replied, biting at his ear. "I doubt you won't like it. I'm sure you're into all that kinky shit."

"I- maybe, I don't know," Newt stammered, shivering as Hannibal mouthed his ear. "I haven't really- being confined to the lab for years doesn't really-"

"You really need to shut up," Hannibal growled, roughly pushing Newt forward to lean over the bed. He quickly discarded the other man's shoes, pants and undergarments before balling Newt's boxer briefs in one hand while tilting his head up with the other. "Open," he ordered.

Newt whimpered but obeyed, allowing Hannibal to shove the garment in his mouth. He groaned, the sound muffled through the fabric, when Hannibal pulled his arms behind his back, wrapping something around his wrists.

"Stay," Hannibal commanded, walking across the room. Newt watched as he hung his jacket and shirt neatly in the golden wardrobe. He realized his wrists must be blind with his tie and that made Newt's cock twitch.

Hannibal unbuckled his belt, slid it from the loops, and tossed it on the bed. At least now Newt had an idea of what was coming. The gangster continued to undress, putting his things away agonizingly slow.

Taking the belt in hand, he made a show of folding it in half and making a few experimental slaps on his own thigh. Hannibal walked around the bed to stand behind the scientist. There was a few moments of absolute silence and Newt tensed, awaiting the inevitable. Still, the first strike took him by surprise and he let out a yell into the fabric. Hannibal ran a hand over the reddened flesh, soothing. The next moment, the hand was gone and Newt was hit with another strike.

Hannibal continued until both cheeks were marked and sore, Newt whimpering when he ran his hands over the flesh. Newt tried to pull away, surprising himself when he found his length hard and sensitive against the bedspread.

"Think you had enough?" The older man asked when Newt tried to roll away from the contact.Newt whimpered in reply, Hannibal holding his hips still. "I bet you liked that, didn't you?" He asked, reaching a hand under the bound form. Hannibal chuckled. "I thought so."

He helped Newt fully onto the bed, on his back with his arms bound behind him, propping him up. Newt let out a low whine, his rear throbbing. Hannibal put a pillow under his head, and then another when he found it to not be enough support. If he noticed Newt's questioning look, he didn't mention it.

Hannibal joined him on the bed, spreading Newt's thighs and earning a hiss from the man. He settled Newt's thighs atop his before removing the bundled cloth from Newt's mouth and tossing it aside.

"Hannibal," Newt groaned, arching his back as the other man's hands trailed over the tattoos on his abdomen.

"You get hard when you got these too?" Hannibal asked, bending to nip at Newt's neck. The smaller man whimpered, his raw behind dragging across the bedspread at the motion. "I'm sure you did," he continued. "Did you beg the artist to fuck you like a dirty whore after?" He trailed down, nibbling at a pert nipple, eliciting a moan from the man below him. "Well? I'm waiting."

"N-no," Newt stated uneasily.

Hannibal moved his attentions tip the other side, swiping his tongue over the peak. "Did you want him to?"

"Yes!" Newt gasped out, arching as the other man took the nub between gold plated teeth. "Oh fuck, yes, I wanted- wanted him to split me in two."

Hannibal's head raised and he moved a hand to Newt's throat. "Is that what you want me to do now?"

"Yes!" Newt cried out, "Yes, God yes, please!" Newt's cock throbbed untouched between his thighs.

"You're a needy little bitch, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Say it." Hannibal ran a hand over Newt's thigh, the other hand still lightly pressing on his throat.

"I-I'm a needy little bitch," he gasped out.

Hannibal's fingers danced over the joint of his hip. "I can't hear you," he growled.

"I'm a needy little bitch!" Newt cried out.

Hannibal chuckled, featherlight touch still bit close enough and the scientist squirming under him. "I'm sorry, you're who's bitch?"

Newt whined. "Your's. Your's! I'm your needy little bitch." He moaned loudly when Hannibal's large hand enclosed him.

"And what does my needy little bitch want?"

"You!" Newt practically yelled. "Hannibal, please!"

Hannibal let out a huff that night have been a laugh. "And what does my needy little bitch want to set as a safe word?"

"A-a. . ." Newt was puzzled by the question and struggled to select something. "Kaiju," he said finally, trying to thrust himself into Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal immediately released with a tsk. "You're such a fucking dirty little bitch, aren't you?" Newt nodded. "Tell me what you want, slut."

"You!"

"Me? I'm right here," the man teased, moving both hands to hold Newt's hips.

"Please! Please I want your-" Newt's voice dropped. "I want your cock."

"Hmm, what was that?"

"I want your cock!"

"Good boy," Hannibal praised, leaning to the side to rustle through a drawer. He coated his fingers liberally with lubricant as Newt looked on. He was just about to press one into his puckered hole when Newt let out a sound of protest.

"Please, please just skip it, please," he begged.

Hannibal let out a pleased hum, wrapping the lubricated fingers around his own length, stroking himself a few times as the scientist looked on. Once he was coated, he lined himself up with the other man's entrance. Newt bucked up against him and Hannibal took the opportunity to thrust hard into him. Newt wailed, tensing on the entry. Hannibal waited, but Newt shifted his hips, signaling him to move despite the tears running down his face.

Hannibal moved, thrusts slow but deep and hard, Newt begging and writhing beneath him. The scientist wished he had use of his arms if only to claw down the larger man's back to incite him further.

"Please, please, please," Newt whined, "Faster, please."

Hannibal obliged, setting a punishing pace. Newt whimpered, the sensation of his tender cheeks and filled ass too much for words. Hannibal pressed Newt's knees forward, the new angle hitting a spot within him that sent the scientist over the edge, spilling on both their bellies.

"Never said you could finish," Hannibal scolded, slapping him hard across the face. Newt sobbed, trying to bury his face into the pillow under him.

Hannibal slowed to stop. "Do you want me to-"

"Don't stop!" Newt begged, thrusting his hips awkwardly against him.

Hannibal fucked him with renewed vigor, the only sounds filling the room being flesh slapping against flesh and Newt's needy moans. Hannibal came with a grunt, collapsing over the bound form. He was careful, putting most of his weight on his elbows while resting his head on Newt's chest, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Oh fuck, kid," he said after a few minutes, finally pulling out and laying beside him. He pushed Newt to the side, struggling with the knot around his wrists. Once free he rubbed them gently as Newt struggled to bring them forward.

"I should sneak into your shop more often," Newt said with a wide grin. Hannibal laughed.


End file.
